Its complicated (Forgotten scenes)
by PottsXStark
Summary: These are just some scenes I thought of but in the process of writing the story I forgot them so here they are now!


**(When I was writing this I was trying to remember some ideas that I forgot and now I remember and there was also a scene I forgot to put. Here ya go!)**

**Chapter 3 **

"Let me handle this one" Tony said. He walked up to the guy and poked his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey honey bun!" Tony said. The guy looked at Tony like who the hell are you? "Oh my gosh who are they?" Tony asked. The guy was about to speak but Tony spoke first. "Are you cheating on me!" Tony yelled. The guy stuttered and Tony slapped him. "How could you!" he yelled. "I TOLD MY GIRLFRIENDS WE WERE OFFICIAL AND NOW THEIR GOING TO THINK I LIED TO THEM!" Tony yelled. Melissa got up and smacked the guy. "You should be ashamed!" she said.

Melissa **(I'm taking Pepper out of this one it was only Melissa at the lobby) **comforted Tony. "I never even met this crazy physco in my life!" the guy said. "YEAH RIGHT BRAD!" Tony said making fake tears. "Oh honey come with us" Melissa said. Then they walked outside. "Tonya I'm so sorry" Melissa said. "I was just down here with Rhodina to go get a drink then I saw my boyfriend and like I can't believe it!" Tony said. "I'm sorry for yelling like that I'm like on my period n'stuff" Tony said. "Oh honey we have those days trust me" Melissa said. "I'll head back up you just go on" Melissa said. Tony walked through the halls to the elevator dancing from his success. "Ooo lady you got moves wanna try those on me" said a guy. Tony stopped and looked at him like that was a mistake to say that, a hotel employee wheeled a cart by them and Tony grabbed a spatula and swung it up between the guys legs and up to his ding.

The guy collapsed on the floor holding it as Tony continued dancing down the hall to the elevator.

**ADDED SCENE- **Tony walked up to the door but he heard something so he silently slid the key in then opened the door enough to see what's going on. He saw Pepper talking to Brandon on the balcony. "That little punk" he said. Tony closed the door and walked down to the room under his. He knocked on the door and a pretty cute guy answered. "Can I help you?" he said. This guy looked like he was drinking. "Oh god" Tony thought. "Yeah um can I use your balcony?" he asked. "Only if you do me a favor" the guy said. "What" Tony asked. "I want you to dress up as a mexican" he said.

Tony looked at him weirdly. "Oh umm sure?" he said. The guy let him in and Tony rushed to the balcony. Tony whipped out a hook attached to a rope and threw it up. He climbed it and peaked up at them. The guy looked up a Tony and saw up his dress. "Girl, you wearing boxers?" he asked. "Shut the hell up bro!" Tony whispered. When Pepper wasn't looking Tony climbed up onto the balcony and covered Brandon's mouth with a handkerchief and threw him down to the balcony below.

Tony slid down on the rope. "What the hell?" Pepper said looking out to see where Brandon went. "Now it's my turn" the guy said. The guy put a bunch of stuff on Tony. "Oh my gosh you look so Mexican" the guy said then passed out because he drank too much. "Weirdo" Tony said. Brandon stood up and looked at Tony. "Speedy Gonzalez?" he said. "Hola?" Tony said. "You freaking almost killed me!" Brandon yelled grabbing Tonys arm. "BOY GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" Tony said using Pepper spray on his eyes. "HOLY SH- OWWWWW" Brandon said rolling on the floor. "Nobody lays a hand on Tonya AKA Speedy Gonzalez!" he said waving his finger sassily.

**Chapter 4**

The other guy was already sitting next to Pepper with his arm around her, Tony walked up and pretended to trip. "What the hell!" he said. "You tripped me!" Tony said again. "Did not lady" the guy said. "Listen Pablo or whatever the hell your name is I don't care about your excuse you do not and I SAY DO NOT trip a lady!" he said. Rhodey snapped his fingers sassy. "MMMHHHHMMMM" Rhodey said. The guy held Pepper closer. "Could you not do that?" Pepper asked. "Why?" he asked. "OH RHODINA LETS GET THESE JERKS OUTTA HERE!" Tony said. Tony picked up the guy by his underwear and because of the guys weight it ripped. "OWWW MY ASS!" he yelled. Tony threw him over board. "YOU WHOREE!" he yelled before he plunged into the ocean. Rhodey picked up the other guy and swung him around then let him go into the ocean. "You guys are amazing!" Melissa said. "We try" Tony said bowing. They enjoyed the rest of their boat ride. They got off after thirty minutes. "Come back again!" said the French guy.

**ADDED SCENE- **A girl met them at the outdoor café. "Hey guys" she said. "Hey Karen…" Melissa said. "How are you ladies today…" Karen said. "Fine thanks for asking…" Melissa said. "This chick swings for the same team and I think she's onto me" Melissa said whispering to Rhodey. "Oh my…" Rhodey said. "So umm wanna come to my room later?" she asked. "Oh um no thanks we have plans" Melissa said. "That's too bad I wish I could hang out with you guys" Karen said putting her hand on Melissa's back. "Um we gotta go" Rhodey said. "Why the rush?" Karen asked grabbing Rhodey.

"Let go" Rhodey said. "But why?" she asked. "Tonya a little help here" Rhodey said. "GIRL BACK OFF FROM MAH GIRL!" Tony said. "I can do whatever I want!" Karen said swiftly moving her fist towards Tony's face but Tony caught her fist and squished it. "Bitch please" he said. "Owww!" she said. Rhodey grabbed Karen and started making her walk away. "Yeah go hit on somebody else!" Rhodey said. Tony and Rhodey slapped hands and bumped butts. "This is how we do it" Rhodey said.

"You guys look like you go way back" Melissa said. "We sure do!" Rhodey said putting his hand around Tonys waist. "Umm are you guy's lovers perhaps?" Melissa asked. Rhodey and Tony looked at each other. Rhodey quickly swiped his arm away. "No, no it's just a BFF thing" Rhodey said. "Ahahaha!" Tony awkwardly laughed out.

**(Well that's what I can remember for now, I'll add another chapter if I find other lost scenes In my head XD Review!)**


End file.
